theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trickster (Devon Graye)
History Origin Axel Walker also known as The Trickster is The 2nd known criminal to take upon the name The Trickster in Central City. He took upon the name from the original criminal known as The Trickster James Jesse. He's considered a highly dangerous threat in Central City and has certain respect for the work of the original Trickster as well. The 2nd Trickster Axel's first Trick as The Trickster was releasing parachute bombs over a park in Central City. The bombs exploded once they came into contact with any object or person, Luckily The Flash was able to save everyone on time. Axel Watched from a rooftop & recorded the whole thing on his phone & makes an announcement saying that The Trickster is back. Later Axel posts another video telling the citizens of central city that his first trick was an exploding success but he feels that they need something a bit bigger. At Night Axel records another video of himself standing next to a giant box with a drawing of a bomb on it. Axel tells his viewers that his bomb is big & will make big drop on the population. The Trickster gives the cops & The Flash a hint of the location of the bomb. The Flash is able to find the bomb but the box turns out to be empty & only finds a message left from The Trickster saying "Tricked You!". The actual bomb was at Iron Heights Prison, Were Axel sneaks into the prison & sets the bomb off. Axel frees The Original Trickster "James Jesse" from prison and as the two leave the prison they take a hostage "Henry Allen". The Tricksters Axel & Jesse take Henry to their hideout where it is revealed that Axel & Jesse have been talking for ten years through snail mail & have been planning this trick for some time. As Jesse is working on a bomb Axel expresses his devotion to him & how he's his hero. Axel asks Jesse what their next move, Jesse tells him that he had twenty years to come up with the perfect trick and that this trick is going to be his masterpiece. Axel then asks Jesse why was he chosen to be The New Trickster. At that moment Jesse reveals to Axel that he is his Father, Axel burst into excitement as his father kisses him on his head. The Tricksters disguise themselves as waiters & sneak into Mayor Bellows Party, The Tricksters serve wine to all the guest at the party & once all the wine was gone the two reveal themselves. Axel grabs a hidden gun & points it at everyone as Jesse explains that the wine everyone just drank was poisoned & that it takes affect in one hour. Jesse's threat is proven to be true when one of the party guest who arrived to the party an hour early dies from the poison, Jesse says he'll give them the antidote once everyone transfers all their money to his account. Axel & Jesse watch as all the party guests call up their banks & have them transfer their money to The Tricksters account. The Flash arrives at the scene & pins Jesse to the wall but The Tricksters have expected him to show up. Axel walks over & attaches a Kinetic Bomb onto The Flash's wrist, Jesse explains to The Flash if he goes below 600mph the bomb will explode & that the same thing will happen if he tries to remove it. Axel activates the bomb forcing The Flash to leave the party & run around the city. As the party guests continue to transfer their money, Jesse & Axel watch all the money being transferred into their account on Axel's phone. Suddenly The Flash returns to the party, with the bomb removed & the antidote. The Flash gives everybody the antidote & then tells Jesse that he's going back to jail & to reveal where Henry Allen is located. Axel & Jesse are then arrested by the police. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Gadgetry' Personality *Coming Soon Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Tricksters" *Season Four **"The Elongated Knight Rises" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Axel's Phone Case have the word "Boom" on it. This is a nod to his DC Comics counter part who has the word "Boom" on his Air Walk Shoes. See Also *The Trickster (Devon Graye)/Gallery *Axel Walker Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Axel_Walker_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Axel_Walker Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters